


Эпизод «Библиотеки», не вышедший в эфир

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Magic for Beginners - Kelly Link
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mars, Surrealism, meta-canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: «Библиотека» идет по телевизору уже два года. Четкого расписания нет. Иногда дважды в неделю, а потом перерыв на несколько недель.У эпизодов «Библиотеки» нет регулярного расписания, списка участников, а иногда даже диалогов.Самое интересное в «Библиотеке» — это то, что всех персонажей из эпизода в эпизод играют разные актёры — всех, кроме Досточтимой Маргарет и принца Винга.Один из эпизодов «Библиотеки» происходит в верхнем ящике карточного каталога, в смолистой тьме, разговоры ведутся на азбуке Морзе с субтитрами.Вы никогда не видели «Библиотеку», но, держу пари, были бы не прочь посмотреть. (с)
Relationships: Background Faithful Margaret/Prince Wing





	Эпизод «Библиотеки», не вышедший в эфир

**Author's Note:**

> Регулярно перечитываю этот рассказ - любимый у Келли. Принесу и сюда текст, который написала как-то раз в новогоднюю ночь в начале 2017.

— Нам нужно попасть на Марс! — говорит Винг, и все кивают. Все, кроме Лисы.  
Она стоит в углу: лицо её скрыто в тени, а рыжий хвост с белой кисточкой подрагивает, показываясь из-под пышной многослойной юбки. Винг — принц, и грех к нему не прислушаться, но в прошлом эпизоде он убил Лису, и потому сейчас она скрестила руки на груди и не принимает участие в обсуждении. Ей кажется, что уже ничего и никогда не будет, как прежде.

Принц Винг, конечно, не помнит, что кого-то убивал. По крайней мере кого-то, кроме Запрещённых Книг или пиратов. (Кого только не встретишь в Свободной народной библиотеке Древа Мира. Однажды Лиса и Достопочтимая Маргарет столкнулись с великаном, застрявшим между сто тринадцатым и сто четырнадцатым этажом: он сообщил, что забрался туда по бобовому стеблю.)  
Принц Винг этого не помнит, но Лиса уже аккуратно свернула воспоминание о собственной смерти в оригами и положила в карман, на долгую память. Она не злопамятная, но иногда очень злая. Не такая, как капитан пиратов-колдунов Два Беса. У этого полны карманы оригами: главный злодей ведь должен быть на тёмной стороне истории.

— Нам нужно попасть на Марс, срочно! — повторяет принц Винг, и уши Лисы дёргаются, прислушиваясь к словам убийцы. Главный герой должен быть на светлой стороне истории, и потому ему прощают почти всё. Это несправедливо, но Библиотека по определению несправедлива. С другой стороны, Лиса дышит, ходит и говорит, словно в прошлой серии её не протыкали отравленным кинжалом и не оставляли истекать кровью, завёрнутую в просроченный каталог.

Из Библиотеки довольно легко попасть на Марс: достаточно выйти через главный вход, и вот она, вся перед тобой, красная безжизненная равнина. Если идти по ней достаточно долго, можно наткнуться на бензоколонку, а после — на торговый центр, забитый товарами, которые рекламируют в «Библиотеке», постерами с персонажами, ободками с лисьими ушками, пластиковым левиафановскими клинками и макетами Запрещённых книг. Марс очень похож на реальность. Туда попадаешь, стоит тебе умереть в телевизионном шоу.

Лиса рада, что умерла, и рада, что вернулась. Ей не хочется благодарить принца Винга за то, что он дал ей заглянуть за пределы известной реальности. Это тяжело: знать о том, что являешься телевизионным персонажем. Хотя это же и ужасно весело. Лиса видела штук пятьдесят разных вариантов своей неизменной зелёной футболки: на одной из них было написано «Катись к чёрту, Винг!». Это было потрясающе.

Вся компания — принц, его леди Маргарет, которая так и не избавилась от крошечных големов в своих волосах, и Птолемей Креветка, и даже статуя Джорджа Вашингтона — отправляются в долгий пусть на первый этаж. Прямиком к Марсу.

Лиса никогда прежде не замечала, что лица у её друзей постоянно меняются. Это всё из-за актёров, конечно. В торговом центре на Марсе Лиса заглянула в зеркало, на автомате спросив, кто всех прекрасней в этой стране. Из зеркала на неё посмотрело лицо библиотекарши, которую они встретили во время борьбы с пищевыми отравлениями, заставляющими левитировать или становиться невидимыми. Тогда Лиса попыталась вспомнить, как должно выглядеть её лицо — и не смогла. Главным ведь была суть, а не внешний вид.

Сегодня — в этом эпизоде — у Птолемея лицо пирата, а у Джорджа Вашингтона — морда голубя, но никого это не смущает. На тринадцатом этаже Лиса заглядывает в зеркало, принадлежавшее Злой Королеве. Оно тут же сообщает ей, что Белоснежка проиграла дело об отравлении. Лицо Лисы сегодня было лицом капитана Два Беса. Это её ничуть не удивляет. Она чувствует себя удивительно злой.  
— Мы идём не в ту сторону! — сообщает Лиса на восьмом этаже, когда Сфинкс снова начинает выпрашивать ответ на свою любимую загадку.  
— Письменный стол похож на ворона!* — отмахивается Достопочтимая Маргарет от Сфинкса и трясёт волосами.  
— Мы идём правильно! Самой короткой дорогой к Марсу! — бурчит принц Винг и поворачивается к Джорджу Вашингтону, ища поддержки. Но тот безнадёжно влюблён в Лису и ничем ему не отвечает.

На третьем этаже они останавливаются перед бурным подземным морем. У берега раскачивается лодочка, и перевозчик просит за переправу сердца всех присутствующих.  
Принц Винг оскорблённо замечает, что сердце Достопочтимой Маргарет уже принадлежит ему, а делиться он не намерен. Маргарет тактично молчит: она не любит споры. Лиса думает, что, должно быть, оставила своё сердце на Марсе, а под зелёной обтягивающей футболкой теперь носит бумажное. Или каменное. Реальность ведь может и смягчать, и ужесточать.

Лиса умерла в Мемориальном парке Анджелы Картер** на семнадцатом этаже, и в этом есть отдельная прелесть. «Библиотека» очень похожа на её сказки — такая же тёмная и не вылезающая за собственные рамки, пусть и рамки эти весьма размыты. Лисе кажется: она знает, почему ей разрешили вернуться из мёртвых — хотя никому до неё не разрешали. На самом деле она осталась на красных равнинах реальности, а сюда вернулась её неловкая копия, которая не может играть с той же отдачей, потому что знает: вокруг сплошные декорации, даже если их не отличить от настоящей жизни. Копиям неведом страх оригиналов, но у них навалом своих страхов. Лиса боится, что остальные тоже узнают о реальности, попадут в торговый центр и пролистают несколько раскрасок со своими изображениями. И потому Лиса не говорит, что у неё есть договорённость с Морским Дьяволом, и они остаются на третьем этаже, глядя на противоположный берег и лестницу на второй этаж.  
Но под волосами Достопочтимой Маргарет находится светлый ум, и в череде нескольких необычайных приключений, которые навевают на Лису скуку, они оказываются на первом этаже, перед коваными латунными дверьми, за которыми инопланетный ветер гоняет ржаво-красную пыль.

С историями всё не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд: они могут бежать вперёд, как река, могут перескакивать с места на место, а могут пойти вспять. Вот только что они стояли у выхода из Свободной народной библиотеки Древа Мира, и был конец всему. А после, однажды, давным-давно, принц Винг и Достопочтимая Маргарет полюбили друг друга, встретили Лису, завели врагов и друзей и превратились в телешоу, похожее на реальную жизнь больше, чем сама реальная жизнь.

Лиса всё ещё носит в кармане воспоминание о собственной смерти, которой ещё только предстоит случиться — в одну из ночей на сорок-втором кабельном канале. Ей не страшно. На её майке написано «Катись к чёрту, Винг!», и она не устаёт об этом шутить.  
Приключения в «Библиотеке» продолжаются.  
В следующей серии...  
______________________________________________________________________________  
*"Чем ворон похож на письменный стол?" — фраза из "Алисы в стране чудес" Льюиса Кэрролла  
**Анджела Картер — английская писательница, знаменитая своими мрачными сказочными мотивами.


End file.
